With the development of the socioeconomy and the improvement of the living standard, people pay more attention to their health care, and more and more families begin measuring pulse rate and degree of blood oxygen saturation using some home testing apparatus, in particular some patients with respiratory diseases and cardiovascular disease. For example, more and more families have a favor in an oximeter. Current oximeters are generally classified into two kinds, i.e. finger-clipped oximeters and fingerstall oximeters, and the fingerstall oximeter is favored since it can provide better finger comfort and higher accuracy.
An existing fingerstall oximeter includes a soft gum coat and a case. A measurement element is provided on the soft gum coat, other circuit elements for processing data and displaying are provided within the case, and a chamber for accommodating finger is formed by the case and the soft gum coat. The measurer only needs to place his finger in the chamber for accommodating finger so as to obtain the pulse rate and the degree of blood oxygen saturation, so the fingerstall oximeter has advantages of simple measurement operations, small volume, easy to carry, and monitoring the pulse rate and the degree of the blood oxygen saturation at any moment etc.
For example, a Chinese Patent Application No. 200920246562.9 discloses such a fingerstall oximeter. The fingerstall oximeter includes a soft gum coat and a case, the soft gum coat and the case are formed integrally of same material to be a big cavity, and a finger stop plate is provided in the big cavity to divide it into two chambers, one is used for accommodating measurement elements and data processing elements, and the other is used for accommodating the finger to be measured, wherein a metal fender is embedded in the upper part of the soft gum coat for mounting and protecting the elements. Such an oximeter is not robust since there is only one metal fender used as a mounting bracket, and the assemblage is more complex since parts of the oximeter need to be mounted in the integrally formed big cavity respectively. In addition, the fingerstall oximeter has a small battery compartment which may only accommodate batteries of small electrical quantity and small size, thereby shortening the usage time, and it is not convenient for the user (especially old people) to replace the batteries since the large force combining the battery cover and the oximeter.